Under One Umbrella
by NocturneD
Summary: Twilight waits outside in the rain under her umbrella while she waits and thinks of certain number one assistant. Oneshot.


Under One Umbrella

By NocturneD  
>-<p>

_Note: Another Spike x Twilight fluff, don't like don't care. Don't own the series or the characters blah blah blah. A somewhat prequel to my "The Half-Breed" story. I would say this would be probably ten or so years after Discord has been defeated since I have no idea how old the characters are in the show._

000_  
><em>

Twilight Sparkle was many things to others of Ponyville. Friend. Teacher. Listener. Problem solver. Sister like. Librarian. Student. And yet, she's still naive in a lot of ways. The purple learned the value of friendship but still worried about studying to stay on top of her magic academics. She lived inside a giant tree that was really a library with her long time friend; Spike the dragon. The two were the best of friends and were inseparable since early childhood. Time wasn't as cruel as some ponies changed for better or for worse.

The purple unicorn has grown into her body making her taller, legs being more slender. Her main still sported the Egyptian princess look or princess Hime style whatever you want to call it. Well, no more need to describe her. Let's just say puberty was kind to her. She still loved books even if the times changed and everyone was reading on computers or tablets, not her she enjoyed the primitive form of literature as it didn't need batteries or plugging into a wall.

The unicorn read page after page of some cheesy romance of a girl pony falling for a strange creature. She admitted, there were good books and there were bad books. This one, was definitely so bad that it was good. Slowly the clock next to her ticked and ticked away at the seconds and minutes. She turned her attention away from the book to look outside to discover it was raining. She looked back at the clock and realized it was close to four o'clock. She remembered that Spike had an art class session that day and she was supposed to meet him there so they could go out to dinner together. She jumped from her spot on the oval shaped rug and ran to her closet to pull out a pink raincoat then her pink umbrella. She looked through out the closet to find Spike's umbrella as they both thought it wasn't supposed to rain today. She finally found his after moving around some boxes that almost fell on her. Poor thing. she shoved them back into the closet and jogged to the front door. Remembering she turned off the lights and everything else, she walked out the door and closed it to lock it.

The unicorn raced through the streets of Ponyville with her umbrella unfolded to find the art studio where Spike was taking his classes. Wasn't too far for her luck. The classes were taught by a veteran painter earth pony called Pastel, a very nice elder stallion who loved to teach the ways of art no matter if its painting or sculpting. He treated Spike with extra care as he saw a lot of potential in the dragon's art. Could say that Pastel was astonished that he finally taught a dragon instead of younger hipster ponies who just want to paint random pictures to earn references for a better art school. Spike just took this class out of interest. Every week or two Spike would bring home something from a clay pot to landscape drawings. Twilight loved them all, even if some of them didn't turn out so well in appearance.

Twilight's magic held up her umbrella while Spike's rested in her side bag that was slung over her flank. She waited across the street from the art studio with her umbrella raised above her head, sheltering her from the rain. Luckily for her there was a nearby general store nearby with a clock raised above the the sign. She looked and found out, "4:09?" Her eyes widened, she was late. Spike might of came out ten minutes ago, saw that she wasn't there and walked home alone in the rain. It wasn't like Spike was still a baby dragon, no those days were over. He entered his young adult years and grew into something unexpected. Everypony thought he would be a giant hulking dragon like the other ones seen around Equestria, but Spike... maintained a simplistic form. He still stood on on two legs often, the baby fat melted off and was replaced with small muscles, the cute puffy face into a mature reptilian, big bubbly innocent eyes into charming half brows. Spike developed into quite a handsome piece of work most of the mares admitted.

Between Twilight and Spike, many thought of them as just friends or perhaps brother and sister which was the most popular one if you asked any pony in Ponyville. But, nope. It grew into something over time. Spike had some dates from when he was still a baby dragon up until now. Three precisely because of the Cutie Mark Crusaders crushed on him in their younger years.

Twilight didn't have much luck on dating as she only went on one and for some reason it was with Soarin because Rainbow Dash was trying to win a date and wrote all her friends names on the ballot hoping on extending her chances of winning. And for that, Twilight was picked and had... a pretty embarrassing night and the date ended early reason like that she kept to her studies. Spike held out for Rarity until she announced she was engaged to a rich respected pony from Canterlot. This devastated Spike terribly. But in the end, he wanted Rarity to be happy... and he let go. He went back to the library defeated to go back to the one person who was always there for him. The more time went on, the less Spike thought about it and it didn't hurt as much as soon Twilight replaced Rarity in his mind... and life... Though, secretly the purple unicorn was indeed his first crush before Rarity. Every ponies reaction was pretty much the same when they found out Twilight and Spike were an item, surprised, baffled, and yet supportive. Frankly, Pinkie Pie was the most supportive as she danced happily for them. Rarity was glad Spike found peace. Dash and Apple Jack gave Spike a noogie and congratulated Spike. Fluttershy you didn't even need to ask.

Twilight continued to wait, she looked up at the clock again to read, "04:14 pm". The unicorn couldn't believe she lost track of time again. Between the time she arrived and waited, there were various ponies stepping outside and running because of the rain. Some opened their umbrellas, others used their coats, some even used their art to protect them. And to her surprised, a couple of the ponies were holding hands like a couple. She let out a weak smile and thought, "How could of I been so stupid?" She wandered over to the side of the general store. She looked back at the art studio, then up at the gloomy sky. She let out a defeated sigh.

ooo

Spike bid farewell to his art instructor and packed up his supplies and sketch he was working on. He loved attending and thought he could really make a name for himself with art. He slid on a dark spring jacket that Rarity made for him as a birthday present the year previously . He arched his back to slid his back pack on, all that remains was his project. Well... next project... all that he had was a blank sketch book. His neck cranked to his side to look at the clock, "04: 15 pm... OH DRAT!" He shrieked to himself.

He excused himself quickly from Mr. Pastel and jogged down the stairs and out the front door. He lost track of time and knew Twilight was probably going to do the girlfriend scold at him again for making her wait. He held out his hand and let the rain drops spill into them like a small cup. His eyes slowly scanned the area, Twilight wasn't there. This disappointed him, he only had himself to blame for being late to meet up with Twilight so they could go out for dinner as a couple. With a defeated sigh, he placed his sketch book under his coat and was about to make a dash across the street until he saw a purple unicorn with her back against the bricks of the building waiting. His eyes winced, "Twilight?" She was indeed waiting for him like a devoted pony that she was. He jogged slowly across the street avoiding the other ponies.

ooo

Twilight again sighed as she looked at the puddle in front of her with the rain drops diving in.

She heard footsteps walking up to her and she figured it was another random passer until, "Looks like I found a little lost kitten."

The unicorn's eyes fluttered, her head looked up to see her dragon getting wet.

She smiled, relieved that he was there in front of her and let out a giggle, "I thought you might have went home already."

"Sorry I was late getting out..." Spike frowned, "Was talking with my instructor on another project that I wanted to do at home and..."

Twilight interrupted him, with her hoof on his lips she could only smile. Spike smiled as she lowered her hoof. "You don't have to apologize... I thought I was late too..."

"So you decide where you want to eat tonight?" Spike asked.

"Mmm... maybe." She purred, she dug out from her saddle bag with for Spike's umbrella. She stood up to present him with it.

"No thanks..." He reached around her neck as she still held both umbrellas with her magic. "I'll just walk under yours." The couple started their little date. Spike held Twilight close to him and peaked down at her blushing face. "What is it?"

Twilight smiled and snuggled her the side of her head into Spike's torso, "Mmmm... nothing... just thinking how handsome you are."

Spike let out a slight chuckle, "Oh now you're teasing me huh?"

The two continued to laugh as they walked side by side under one umbrella...

the end...?

000

note: Well there's my second one shot Spike x Twilight story. Check out The Half Breed too. Yeah if anyone wants to know where I ripped the idea from, Tenchi Forever, a very under rated movie but had some nice scenes in it. Very sweet too. Oh yes and, sorry if it still didn't explain anything with the friends reaction. Was thinking of doing a full story one day but after some of my other stories are done. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
